Arigatou Sasuke Kun
by Glvmomochan
Summary: Sakura yang tidak pernah keluar Rumah, setelah itu ia menjahili adiknya dan ia mengatakan "Hanya ingin bermain keluar" dan ibunya pun memperbolehkannya. Setelah di Taman, Sakura diejek oleh beberapa orang yang tidak ia kenal. Lalu ia dibela oleh seorang lelaki berambut Raven. / Fict untuk ka Nanat Lrynch Fruhling


Hai semua. Aku Author baru. Semoga kalian senang dengan Fict ku, ya!

.

.

.

_Disclaimer :_ Masashi Kishimoto

_Warning :_ AU, Typo, chibi, tidak menerima flamer, OOC.

Fict ini untuk Ka Nanat ( Lrynch Fruhling) aku sudah menepati janjimu kan?

.

.

Don't like? Don't read!

_Happy Reading_

Disebuah Rumah yang sangat mewah yang hanya ditempati empat orang dan seekor Anjing menjadi lima penghuni. Di sebuah Kamar yang bercat Pink, terlihatlah seorang gadis mungil yang berusia 5 tahun. Gadis mungil itu adalah anak _sulung _dari Yahiko dan Konan. Gadis itu memiliki seorang adik perempuan yang masih berusia 3 tahun.

"Shion," ucap seorang gadis berambut _pink _dan mempunyai mata _emerald. _Ia sedang mengganggu adiknya yang sedang tertidur lelap.

"Emmh, emmh, emmh, huwaaaaa." Akibat seorang kakak yang menggangguinya, membuat sang adik menangis keras.

"Kekekek," terkekeh sang Kakak, menertawakan adiknya yang sedang menangis. Ia pun senang karna misinya berhasil. *misi?

**Dapur***

Tampaklah seorang ibu yang sedang memasak untuk makan sore. Tiba-tiba wanita tersebut terkejut mendengar tangisan putrid keduanya. Lalu ia langsung menaiki tangga sambil berwajah kesal.

" Pasti ini ulah anak itu!" ucap seorang Ibu rumah tangga kesal, karena ulah putrid sulungnya.

**Cklek**

Pintu kamar pun di buka oleh seseorang. Yap, siapa lagi kalau bukan Konan, sang Ibu?

Dan lebih bodohnya, gadis _pinky _itu tidak menyadari bahwa ada yang membuka pintu Kamar. Kenapa tak sadar? Karna ia sedang ketawa terbahak-bahak melihat sang adik menangis karna ulahnya. Dasar aneh!

"SA-KU-RA! Apa yang kau lakukan kepada adikmu? Lagi-lagi kau membuatnya menangis!" omel sang Ibu rumah tangga membuat suasana menjadi kacau dan membuat telingaku pengang.

"_Okaa-san?_"

"Jawab pertanyaan _Kaa-san!" _tegur sang Ibu sambil menatap tajam kearah Sakura.

**Glek **

Sakura meneguk air ludahnya.

"_A-Ano_, a-aku," jawab Sakura terbata-bata

"Sudahlah Konan, jangan memarahinya seperti itu! Sakura masih kecil, mungkin ia hanya kesepian!" tiba-tiba Yahiko, sang Ayah datang, sambil membela putri kesayangannya, Sakura.

"Apakah benar yang dikatakan oleh Ayahmu?" Tanya Ibuku sambil menatap tajam ke arahku.

"I-iya, bu! A-aku hanya ingin main belsama teman-teman! Kenapa aku tidak boleh kelual Lumah, hanya untuk main? Aku ingin mempunyai teman!" jawab Sakura sambil nunduk.

"Maafkan Ibu, nak. Sekarang kamu boleh main." jawab Ibunya, berubah pikiran.

"Makasih, Bu! Sakula sayang Ibu dan Ayah." ucap Sakura sambil memeluk kedua orang tuanya.

**Di Taman**

Sakura berjalan melihat pemandangan yang begitu indah. Banyak bunga-bunga yang tambah mekar. Ada bunga matahari, mawar, melati, dan lainnya.

Sakura mengambil bunga melati. Ia pun menghirup aroma bunga tersebut.

"Wangi sekali! Seandainya _Kaa-san _menanam bunga ini. Aku pasti akan melawatnya!" ucap Sakura kepada diri sendiri.

"Hei, gadis aneh!" ejek seorang gadis mungil memakai kacamata dan berambut merah.

"Gadis aneh?" Tanya Sakura membuat gadis itu memutar matanya bosan.

"Iya! Kau adalah gadis aneh yang pernah kutemui! Buktinya, kau bicara sendiri!" jawab gadis itu sambil tertawa licik.

"Hahaha" tertawa teman-temannya, tertawa licik.

"Tidak! A-aku tidak aneh!" ucap Sakura sambil meneteskan air matanya.

"Hahaha! Dasal gadis aneh, gak tau malu, cengeng, jelek dan tentunya _Baka!" _ejek wanita tersebut. Membuat Sakura tambah nangis.

"Hei kalian! Apa yang kalian lakukan kepadanya? Jangan sakiti dia!" teriak seorang pemuda lelaki mempunyai rambut _raven_ dan mempunyai mata _onyx._

"Hah, Sasuke? Ngapain kamu bela dia? Dia cupu!_" _ejek Karin, lagi.

"Sudah kukatakan jangan mengejek dia! Dia butuh teman! Kalau kalian masih mengejeknya, aku tak akan menjadi teman kalian! PERGILAH!" ucap Sasuke

Karin dan teman-temannya langsung pergi. Sambil berlari terbirit-birit.

" _Aligatou gozaimasu. _Namamu siapa?" Tanya Sakura.

"_Douita._ Namaku Sasuke Uchiha. Namamu siapa?" jawab Sasuke.

"Sakula Haluno,"

"Sakura Haruno?"

"Eh, kok kamu udah bisa ngomong huluf l?" terkejut Sakura, sambil mengaitkan salah satu alisnya.

"R, bukan L! Iya, dong!" jawab Sasuke sambil melet ke arah Sakura.

"Uugh!" kesal Sakura, sambil memajangkan wajah sebalnya.

"Hahaha. Kamu minta di ajarin aja!" suruh Sasuke, sambil tersenyum ke arah Sakura yang tengah mendengus kesal.

"Benal juga, ya! Tapi aku di ajalin siapa?" Tanya Sakura terhadap Sasuke yang masih menatapnya.

"Kepada orang yang terbaik bagimu!" kata Sasuke, membuat Sakura tersenyum.

"Kalo begitu, aku ingin di ajalin aja sama kamu!" jawab Sakura sambil memajangkan wajah yang merah merona.

"Eh? Kok, aku?" Tanya Sasuke, sambil mengaitkan salah satu alisnya.

"Kalena kamu olang yang telbaik yang pelnah aku temui!"

_Blusshhh_

.

.

.

The End.

R

E

V

I

E

W

P

L

E

A

S

E


End file.
